1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical splicer for splicing optical fibers, an optical module, and a method of producing the optical splicer.
2. Related Background of the Invention
There are optical splicers for splicing optical fibers by inserting the optical fibers in glass capillaries face to face.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3154230 describes the optical splicer for splicing a plurality of optical fibers, which comprises a plurality of glass capillaries. In this optical splicer, the central region of each glass capillary is preliminarily filled with an index matching agent.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-50219 describes the optical splicer in which a predetermined space is provided between end faces of face-to-face optical fibers and in which the space is filled with an elastic adhesive to effect a splice of the optical fibers.